Memorable Memorial
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: The second Memorial Ball is being held at the Ministry of Magic, and people are all in the dark about who Harry Potter will be going with. What a shock they are in for... Ginny!Bashing, HP/LM, RW/HG, slash, post!hogwarts, reunion, coming out, reveal, secret
1. Chapter 1

To my best friend,

Happy Birthday Jenny.

 **A Memorable Memorial**

* * *

Chapter I

"Harry, seriously mate, why can't you just ask her? She's driving us all crazy over it. It's all she can talk about." Ron groaned, his face buried in his crossed arms. Harry was sitting across the cafe table from his friend, his eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"I don't care if she makes a billboard about how much she wants me, I'm not going to ask her." Harry said firmly, but his statement was only met with confusion.

"A what?" Ron asked, head slightly raised, a perplexed look adorning his face.

"Nevermind. The point, is that, as I've already said, many times, I already have a date. No matter how much she kicks and screams I will not be taking Ginny to the Memorial Ball." Harry said.

"Maybe we'd all believe that if you actually told us who it is. For all we know it could be a blast-ended skrewt!" Ron huffed.

"I can fully assure you that it is not," Harry chuckled, "you'll know who it is if you show up. Besides, we both know Hermione's simply dying to get out of the house."

"True, ever since she's taken leave from work she's been really restless. Gone through all the books in the house! Honestly, that woman." Ron muttered fondly.

"See! It all works out. Now, why don't you go tell your sister to stop sending me owls. It's getting really annoying." Harry said exasperatedly.

* * *

The frenzy surrounding the Ministry's Memorial Ball started as soon as the invitations were sent out. This was the second one, so while the pain wasn't as fresh, it was still present in all those that had lost loved ones. Harry, of course, received an invitation, and as all included a plus one, many fans were vying for his attention. The most annoying however happened to be Ginny Weasley, who seemed to be having delusions when it came to her and Harry's relationship, or lack thereof.

She sent owl after owl to Harry, demanding his attention, whining about why he hadn't been the attentive man she needed, etc… It frustrated Harry to no end, especially due to the fact that he was already happily in a relationship with someone he loved very much. The ball had provided them a way to make their relationship public. And, due to the identity of his lover, the memorial ball was the perfect place to do so, as it was all about renewal and forgiveness.

Lucius Malfoy had been on the opposing side during the war, but he had been desperately trying to save his son and wife. He had tried to wreck the least about of damage that he could, but he still did some horrible things. As soon as his family was free, Lucius and Narcissa had separated, finally able to leave their arranged marriage behind. When the public had turned away and cast judgment on the family, Harry had been there to defend them, and later he and the Malfoy lord started to discuss the horrors that they had faced. One thing led to another, and then they found themselves falling for each other, with no will to stop what they were feeling after such a life of hardships. Their love for each other flourished, and they could no longer see a future without the other in it.

So when the gold embossed invitation arrived during their breakfast, they decided that they would let the public know of their relationship. Life was too short for secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know I'm horrible at updating. I really am sorry about it, I just know that with the unpredictability of my health, the likelihood of my updates being reliable and steady are slim to none. So please bear with me, None of my stories are abandoned, I'm just slow. I made a few spelling fixes, so that's what the edit is about.

* * *

Chapter II

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, Harry was struggling with his tie. No matter how many times he followed the proper steps, one side was ridiculously longer than the other. Cursing, he took apart the knot again, glaring at the offending fabric. Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry looked up, catching the smug stare of his lover in the mirror.

"Are you still struggling with that?" Lucius smirked, his own tie immaculate as always.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you're perfect at everything." Harry huffed, throwing a glare at the blond.

"I will admit, it is completely my fault for being so perfec- Ow!" Lucius' gloating was cut off by Harry whipping his towel at him. Rubbing his attacked chest, Lucius scowled, before pouncing on the younger man, tickling his sides mercilessly.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Harry gasped through laughter, muttering as soon as he was let go, "That's what I get for poking the bear."

"I have to disagree with you there, Charlie is a bear. Viktor is a bear. I, on the other hand, am far from a stout hairy man.'' Lucius said haughtily.

"Oi, you know what I meant, you goof." Harry laughed, poking the Malfoy in the side. The taller man retaliated by wrapping his arms around the brunette and burying his face in the latter's neck.

"I do indeed know what you mean, but I can't resist teasing you, love." Lucius said, placing kisses along Harry's shoulder. "In all seriousness, the ball is in twenty minutes, and we should be wrapping up, darling."

"Can you help me tie this infernal thing? I have everything else sorted." Harry asked, relaxing in his partner's arms.

"Of course, which robes did you side with?" Lucius asked, examining the wrinkled garment hanging around Harry's neck.

"The burgundy with cream trim." Harry said, looking unsure at the distasteful expression that appeared on the older man's face.

"With this blue tie? Absolutely not, you need a black or charcoal tie for that set." Lucius admonished, causing Harry to roll his eyes fondly. Summoning the charcoal tie he had in mind, Lucius quickly secured it expertly in place around Harry's neck.

"Thank you Lucius, I'd be an unfashionable mess without you." Harry said, going on his tippy toes to place a kiss on the lord's cheek.

"Well in all fairness I would look atrocious in the muggle world if it were not for you, Harry. We aid each other equally in that department." Lucius rebutted, bringing his hand up to stroke his lover's face, a loving smile on his own.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Harry said, pulling on his robes and straightening them appropriately. "I really hate these kinds of things."

"I know, but you'll have me, and I was bred into this social game, I'll make sure you don't make a fool of yourself. Besides, the people love you." Lucius reassured.

"Yeah, well let's see how much they love me after this…" Harry said, his unease written across his face. Lucius held out his arm for his young love, and Harry entwined his own with it as the pair made their way to Malfoy Manor's floo room. Charming their robes to repel soot, they looked into eachother's eyes to fortify themselves for the upcoming trial.

"Shall we, my love?" Lucius asked, placing a kiss on Harry's hand, and throwing the powder into the floo.

"Of course, darling. Ministry of Magic!" And with that, the couple stepped through the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

To say that the ballroom was extravagant would be an understatement. The Ministry made sure; as they had last time, that the ball dedicated to the many lost lives spared no expense. Golden chandeliers were suspended from the the ceiling, intricately embroidered tapestries hung from the walls, while the floor to ceiling windows along opposing walls lead out to grand balconies, which had fairy lights floating about. Along one wall there were all the names of those who were lost during the final battle, regardless of affiliation. Arrangements of all the proper flowers for memorials were scattered tastefully about the hall. Gladioli, carnations, chrysanthemums, roses, orchids, hydrangeas, daffodils, and tulips, each adorning a different table, of which many lined the outskirts of the hall, allowing ample room for socializing and dancing in the center.

As the guests filtered in from the floos and apparition points outside of the main hall, music started to softly fill the air, creating a comfortable atmosphere. There was a mix of lords and ladies, as well as those who held no title. The elegant robes of all in attendance were a rainbow of colors. Those of noble houses wore traditional garb, while many others simply wore what they deemed fit. Soon enough those who ran in similar circles had congealed into groups, gossiping amongst themselves, usually spurred by the arrival of an important or well known figure.

Ron and Hermione; who was sporting a very pregnant belly, entered the hall, quickly spotting Neville, Luna, and Draco. The trio made an unexpected but all together lovely couple, balancing each other out nicely. Making their way across the hall, the couple greeted their friends.

"It's so good to see you three, it's been too long!" Hermione exclaimed, giving the trio a hug.

"Absolutely, what's it been, a week?" Draco chuckled, ducking to avoid Hermione's attempted assault.

"Oh hush, how am I supposed to feel, I'm cooped up in that house all by myself while Ron's at work. I've run out of books!" She pouted.

"It's only for another week or two. You're due pretty soon, and I have extended leave starting Friday." Ron assured, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders, holding back a laugh at Draco's eye roll. "Oi, she'll make you carry her books from the library if you keep that up Malfoy."

"Why not use magic?"

"I'd think you'd know better than to underestimate her power after she punched you in the nose." Neville quipped.

"Alright, alright. I get it. So did you find out who Harry's bringing?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"Oh you'll know soon, the wrackspurts say he'll be up in a minute." Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, but I'd like to already know. It's not like we're his bloody friends or anything." Ron griped.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished. Suddenly a rush of whispers and exclamations broke out, capturing the five friends' attentions. Over the heads of the crowd, they caught a glimpse of blond hair.

"Oh, that must be father." Draco noted. "I'm not sure who he went with but I know it wasn't mother, she's with her new lover Septimus."

As the crowd slowly split, they were met with the sight they least expected. Accompanying Lord Malfoy was their friend, Harry.

* * *

AN: Just to clarify timeline stuff here, so the first memorial ball was held two years after the battle of Hogwarts, because I figure it took them a bit to get the government and country back to some semblance of normalcy and for people to actually not break down sobbing at any sort of memorial function. Like, there was a reveal of an actual memorial the first year, and the second they started the ball, if that makes sense. So this second ball is three years after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry is almost 21, while Lucius is about 46, and it's 2001, since the battle was in 1998.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I'm horrible at updating. I have no excuse other than waiting for inspiration to strike. Sorry dudes.

* * *

Chapter IV

With a flash of green, Harry and Lucius emerged from one of the fireplaces just outside of the ballroom. Hands clasped, the couple shared a look before making their way forward and into the room. Before they even made it through the doors, let alone the room, they were attracting a crowd. Heads held high, the lovers walked on, paying no mind to the flashes of cameras and the questions thrown at them. A comforting squeeze was given to Harry's hand, causing him to look up at Lucius, giving the blond a small smile, which the latter happily returned. Seeing his friends, Harry waved, smiling and tugging Lucius over with him.

"Hey you lot! It's been awhile since we've all been together!" He exclaimed, hugging his surprised friends. Draco was looking at his father with something akin to disbelief mixed with confusion. Luna just smiled knowingly and waved to the couple with a dreamy smile. Hermione had a light of understanding shining behind her eyes, opposed to Neville's bewilderment and Ron's blank look.

"As always, a pleasure to see you Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom. Draco is there something you'd like to ask." Lucius asked, a trace of an amused smirk on his face. Draco, sputtering, seemed to come back into himself.

"Father, why didn't you tell me about this, and Harry, what the hell? You never thought to mention this?"

"Well, in my defense, I didn't want to trouble you, nor upset you." Lucius started.

"And I was worried about prematurely revealing our relationship." Harry added.

"Alright, but it's not as though we wouldn't support you, you can trust us with anything." Ron jumped in, Hermione and Neville nodding along.

"How long has this been going on?" The question from his Son caused Lucius to internally wince. This was what he had been worried about.

"A little under 3 years."

"That long? And you never mentioned it!" Draco exclaimed, Neville and Luna placing calming hands on his shoulders.

"Draco, it's mostly my fault, I am guilty of wanting to keep your father to myself. And We both didn't want to risk the ramifications of our relationship coming to light too early. It wasn't a matter of not trusting all of you, but just being paranoid and overly cautious." Harry explained, smiling when Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist. Hermione looked ready to squeal at they display.

"Are you both happy?" Neville asked, looking between the both of them.

"I cannot speak for Harry, but I myself am happier than I've been in a very long time." Lucius smiled, placing a soft kiss to the top of his lover's head, only to be whacked in the chest by the latter. "What was that for?" The blond whined indignantly.

"You wanker, of course I'm happy with you. The sheer audacity of you, come here you." Harry snarked, pulling gently on the man's tie, leading him down into a proper kiss. This caused a smile to break onto Draco's face, relief showing in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you both, you deserve happiness after all this shit. I wish you would've told me, obviously, but I am relieved you two have found deserving partners for yourselves." Draco said, rolling his eyes at the surprised look he got from Ron.

"I know what won you over, we're just too cute to stay mad at." Harry said, puffing out his chest.

"Adorable even." Lucius added, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Disgustingly so, yes. But go ahead, laugh it up you two, you just wait. I'll bet you 100 galleons that Ginny pitches the fit of the century when she finds out why you're off the market, Harry." Draco shot back, smirking at the exasperated look on the brunette's face.

"Don't worry, she'll have to go through me first, darling." Lucius assured, making Ron bark out a laugh.

"Oh, that'll be a right site. Can you lot imagine the look on her face! She's gonna go right barmy at that." Ron laughed, getting a shake of the head from his wife.

"Honestly Ron, she's your sister." Hermione admonished, tutting.

"Yeah, but she's a pain in the arse." Ron griped, ducking a swipe at his head. "No, honestly woman, she has even started harassing me about what 'my sweet Harry' is up to, 'oh how I miss him so,' 'come one Ron, won't you check for your little sister?'" Ron whined in falsetto, mimicking his sister. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to put up with that?" The redhead cried indignantly, causing snickers to resonate through the group.

"Well imagine what it's like to have her sending you barmy owls all day, practically hurling their letters at you." Harry huffed, pouting when Lucius patted his head.

"I know darling, but worry not, I've come to protect you from the big bad ginger."

"Good. I'm tired of being the hero, time for my knight in shining armor to take care of my every whim." Harry said in a falsely haughty voice, nose stuck up in the air.

"Oh now I see, you just want me for my body and bad boy status." Lucius joked, feigning hurt.

"Well, that and your mansion, one day I'll get the houselves to join my revolution, they like me better anyway."

"Ah, it's all so clear now, I see you play the long game, three years to get my house." Lucius said, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"And a piece of that hot arse." Harry murmured, apparently a little too loudly, considering the faint blush and lust on Lucius's face and the choking noise coming from Draco's direction.

"Harry, please!" Hermione cried out, shooting glances between her traumatised friend and her laughing husband.

"Hey, that's my line." Lucius whispered in Harry's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I heard that!" Neville shouted, covering Draco's ears, Luna watching on in amusement, unfazed by the events.


End file.
